Talk:Newgrounds Moderators
Needs *Section on creating mods *section on demodding- why, examples etc. any relevent quotes from Wade & Staff *that link to FAQ mod list on NG *more pix? *links to any key comments in BBS "How users become Moderators" There is no real methodology followed when creating new moderators. There are moderators created for the administrators amusement, moderators creator for Wades amusement and moderators created because they're friends with other Moderators. "Newgrounds moderators look for regular users who post responsibly, act mature, and help current moderators" where is this "information" taken from? Rucklo does not act mature or post responsibly, however he is a moderator. The point of a wiki is to have articles that contains facts, with references, this article contains conjecture and no references. I may as well claim that moderators are picked based on their dick size, because that is as valid as the shit already here. Citricsquid 00:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC)citricsquid --Thank you for your interest. I am sure you do have a point. We are indeed looking for facts with references, in fact I specifically asked for just that in the two posts I wrote. We want to replace the generalisations and unsourced ideas with factual information. I would agree with you that not all NG mods are responsible etc. and certainly Rucklo is a good example of your point; however, I am not about to remove that statement, I still think it is broadly true and I am sure we will find refs to back it to a point. It is no less accurate than your sweeping and inaccurate generalisation of "The point of a wiki" - wiki's are what we make of them; there are wikis written entirely of intentional gobbledegook, though this is NOT one of them. However, this is NOT Wikipedia and whilst we strive for some kind of useful factual basis, we are not obsessed with refs here. We run this wiki on a basis of goodwill and I will try to attend to your points. Should you wish to contribute again, please try to be a little less confrontational, we are all volunteers trying to make something for NG users. Icedragon64 00:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Icon Mod definition Since anyone can create Icons, the key thing is that they upload them. Indeed, do they all create icons? Presumably the Moderator bit implies some kind of selection/filtering? Icedragon64 10:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) All the recent icon moderators create and upload there own icons, barely any users make icons for flash, unless of course if it's there own, unless they're attempting to become an icon mod. As of now, there is no page for users to upload icons too be approved. JollyNG 13:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) You say "as of now" - was it different before? Do you think it should be different? Should people be encouraged to knock up a fe icons without becoming an icon mod? Would y'all appreciate a page of usable pics of the right size you can pick from? I really think most people know nothing about these icons, so anything factual you can find a home for would be good. If you think the process of Icons warrents a page, then we can make one. This might include a brief history of them and links to wi/ht threads etc. People could help you find facts if you like. Some people are here mainly for the submissions etc.- games, movies, authors, audio etc. Others are here to understand Newgrounds generally- the hows and whys. Finding the answers to these things with useful links could benefit NG by encouraging people like yourself to get involved. When Salnax and I started on this wiki it was largely a vanity site of people wanting to write about themselves and their friends. We focus on the reader and imagine them looking for answers and hopefully inspiring them to surf from page to page exploring. This often means expanding articles, but sometimes- and this is more subtle and interesting - cutting waffle out and finding better homes for info. Thanks for your continuing work here :) Icedragon64 23:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Obviously since the redesign there has been an update to the way auras look, and how moderators are identified. This needs to be updated with new pictures/references etc. Sectus13 20:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE I've now updated the mod list as much as possible, but some additional information comes in. A couple of mods have been filling me in on whose does what in the new mod system, such as what Portal mods do, who ARE the new portal mods... etc. JaxxDS (talk) 09:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC)